Tentatives
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: La prison était aussi banale que son intérieur. En revanche, ses occupants l'étaient moins. Tous vêtus d'une combinaison orange, ils cachaient sous cette dernière de la cruauté à n'en plus finir. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Ichigo, un acteur obligé de tourner au milieu de ces rustres. Et malheureusement, il attira l'attention d'un type qu'il aurait fallu éviter à tout prix.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire bien que je n'ai pas encore fini la traduction. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Mais quand une météorite radioactive tombera sur Terre, je m'arrangerais pour être à côté et obtenir des pouvoirs pour remonter le temps et faire de ces personnages les miens. Nyahahaha!

**Pairing:** Grimmjow X Ichigo (je pense que c'est évident maintenant)

**Rating:** M (du moins, je vais essayer)

**Titre du chapitre**: Coïncidences

* * *

Ichigo, la vingtaine, marchait dans la rue. Les yeux cachés par des lunettes noires et la tête coiffée d'un bonnet. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas envie d'être reconnu ni même de se faire aborder au vu de l'allure à laquelle il avançait.

Il fallait préciser que le jeune homme était loin de n'être qu'un simple inconnu.

Il faisait partie de ces rien du tout qui se font repérer et qui, l'instant d'après, sans avoir le temps de souffler, se retrouvent sous les feux des projecteurs.

Alors oui, Ichigo ne souhaitait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres surtout qu'il avait toujours eu une peur incontrôlée de la célébrité étant donné qu'étant jeune, il avait entendu parlé de cette sombre histoire qu'était la mort de John Lennon. Mourir par la faute d'un fan, de quoi vous donner la chair de poule.

Mais alors, me demanderez vous, pourquoi est-il devenu célèbre? La réponse est simple. Dans la vie, il y a toujours eu des coïncidences comme le fait que vous rencontriez votre ami alors que vous veniez juste d'y penser l'instant d'avant. Soyons honnêtes, cela nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois dans notre vie. Le destin d'Ichigo a été fixé non pas par une ni deux ni même trois mais quatre coïncidences.

Il y a tout juste un an, il sortait de chez lui en se demandant:

"Tiens, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Chad"

Il avait alors tourné à gauche et avait percuté un colosse mexicain.

"Chad!" s'était-il exclamé.

Les deux amis du lycée avaient ri de l'heureux hasard et avaient fait la route ensemble jusqu'au lieu de travail d'Ichigo. La deuxième coïncidence arriva lorsque Chad, au lieu de quitter son ami, continua avec lui jusqu'à la caisse du supermarché où travaillait le rouquin.

"Mais, pourquoi tu viens ici?" avait questionné Ichigo.

Son ami lui avait pointé un amas de personnes que, sur le coup, n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme. Il avait été surpris, intrigué et par dessus tout, cela entraîna la troisième coïncidence.

Il se trouvait que, par hasard, un casting avait lieu dans ce supermarché, à cette heure précise pour décider de qui jouerait aux côtés d'une star interplanétaire nommée Aizen Sosuke.

Ce dernier avait regardé machinalement du côté des caisses et enclencha la dernière coïncidence.

Il se trouvait qu'Ichigo ressemblait énormément à son défunt neveu qui lui manquait tant. Sans attendre l'accord du producteur, Aizen fit ce qu'on appelait "caprice de stars" à savoir le chantage de "si ce rouquin ne joue pas avec nous, je ne jouerais pas pour vous." Le producteur céda instantanément et embarqua Ichigo qui n'eut pas son mot à dire. Après ce film qui fut un tabac, Aizen insista pour que le jeune homme soit son poulain et c'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, son nom se retrouva associé au plus grand acteur de tout les temps. Tout ça à cause d'un enchainement de foutus coïncidences.

Bref, revenons à la situation initiale. Ichigo accélérait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. La paranoïa était à son apogée et le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens. La première fois qu'Aizen avait remarqué cette manie chez son poulain, il en avait ri mais il s'était ensuite avéré qu'à ce stade là, c'était quasiment une maladie. Il avait aussitôt dispensé le rouquin d'interviews ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise ou en situation de stress. Il ne voulait pas perdre la graine de génie qu'il avait dégoté.

Seulement, cette discrétion avait produit l'effet inverse. Les fans, frustrés par le peu d'informations, s'étaient engagés à connaître tout de la vie de leur idole et ce, à n'importe quel prix. Face à cette horde de fans enragés et hystériques, Aizen n'eut d'autre choix que de révéler certaines informations concernant Ichigo. De fausses informations bien entendu pour respecter la vie privée du rouquin mais qui contenta le public.

A partir de ce moment, Ichigo avait vu son admiration pour Aizen augmenter d'au moins le triple de ce qu'il avait auparavant bien qu'il le considère toujours comme le responsable de la situation actuelle. Mais il était reconnaissant, avouons-le, ce n'est de toute façon pas ça qui allait le tuer. Non, c'est plutôt une autre coïncidence mais ne sautons pas les étapes.

Ichigo tourna deux fois à gauche pour semer ses éventuels poursuivants et passa enfin le seuil de sa maison. Il claqua la porte et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière.

"Ichigo?" appela sa sœur de la cuisine.

Une tête blonde apparut.

"Salut ! J'ai fait du curry aujourd'hui, ça te convient?

-Oui, merci Yuzu."

La jeune fille sourit et retourna à son domaine de prédilection pendant qu'Ichigo montait l'escalier. Il enleva son attirail de discrétion et s'affala sur le sol de sa chambre. Il leva une de ses mains et la regarda un instant.

"Du coup, je n'ai rien acheté..."

Quand on disait que c'était quasiment une maladie, c'était quasiment une maladie. Ichigo avait tellement peur de se faire tuer qu'il ne sortait que pour faire des détours afin de semer ses poursuivants ou pour aller à son travail mais pour ce cas, c'était tout le temps Aizen qui venait le chercher donc pas trop de problèmes à ce niveau là.

"Oh non!"

Ichigo reposa brutalement sa main sur le sol. En repensant à son travail, il avait aussi repensé au tournage qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer.

"Fichu réalisateur! On n'a pas idée de tourner en face d'une prison!"

Récemment, Yamamoto Genryusai, une des grandes pointures du cinéma, avait décidé de prendre en charge le film et avait modifié le scénario d'origine. Il était, certes, moins bancale, mais il se passait près d'une prison! Une prison! Non mais, une prison! Et en plus, ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle prison mais non. Le vieux réalisateur avait choisi la troisième prison réputée comme étant dangereuse. Soit il adorait les prisons, soit il n'aimait pas Ichigo. Espérons que ce ne soit pas le deuxième cas.

Pour Ichigo, les prisons étaient sur le même palier que les fans hystériques. Oui, après tout, n'est-ce pas là que des gens planifiaient leur vengeance ou autre trucs malsains?

Le jeune homme frissonna. Si ça se trouve, on inventera des mots rien que pour lui un de ces jours. Fanophobe et prisonnierophobe.

Il descendit humer le repas que sa sœur avait mijoté.

"Ichigo? Je me demandais...T'as ramené les poireaux?

-Non, je suis désolé j'ai oublié.

-Ah là là, et dire que tu était sorti seulement pour ça."

Yuzu pouffa doucement ce qui fit sourire Ichigo. Sa sœur avait le don de prendre les choses à la légère. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis ses 11 ans. Toujours posée, gentille. Une véritable mère qui s'occupait de leur famille sans faillir.

"Au fait, monsieur Aizen a appelé tout à l'heure. Il te dit que tu dois être debout à 6 heures demain et qu'il viendra de suite te chercher.

-6 heures? Il t'en a dit la raison?

-Eh bien, pas vraiment. Par contre il a insisté à ce que tu ne te coiffes pas et que tu ne te prennes pas la tête à bien t'habiller.

-Je ne suis pas très rassuré là. J'espère qu'il va pas me faire entrer dans la prison...

-Mais non Ichigo, rassure toi! Il faudrait des mois pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une lettre d'autorisation pour entrer. Et d'autres mois pour que le gardien de prison authentifie la lettre.

-Merci, Yuzu. Tout de suite je me sens mieux à l'idée que la prison soit hautement sécurisée.

-Hey, il fallait prendre ça dans le bon sens. Positif, Ichigo!"

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un geste de poing énergique avant de se retourner et continuer sa préparation. Ichigo resta planté là un moment avant de sursauter violemment en entendant le claquement tonitruant de la porte d'entrée suivi d'un bruit lourd.

"J'suis rentrée!

-On avait entendu Karin," répondit Yuzu.

La deuxième sœur d'Ichigo entra dans la cuisine.

"Ça sent bon ici! Salut Ichi, papa est rentré?

-Pas encore, il a dit qu'il devait faire un petit tour avant de revenir.

-Ah."

Karin s'affala sur une chaise et soupira longuement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Yuzu.

-Pff, il y a un nouvel élève au lycée...En plein milieu de l'année...Je sais à quel point notre lycée est spécialisé dans l'acceptation de nouveaux élèves mais là...C'est juste trop.

-Et bien? Tu pourras te faire encore plus d'amis!

-Yurk! C'est Jinta! C'est pas un ami!

-Jinta?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas? Le gamin au regard mauvais qui trainait chez le vieux au bob misérable, grogna Karin en attrapant un bout de pain sur la table.

-Ah, oui."

Ichigo écouta ses sœurs parler, enfin, surtout Karin, de Jinta et d'à quel point il pouvait être collant avant de regarder par la fenêtre et de voir passer Chad.

Le jeune homme sortit et le rattrapa.

"Chad! Salut! Alors? Tu ne m'as toujours pas informé sur ton rôle! On s'est quitté un peu précipitamment il y a un an et on a pas vraiment pu se parler depuis.

-Hum."

Chad sembla regarder un moment son ami puis annonça:

"J'ai eu un rôle dans un feuilleton.

-Mais c'est chouette! C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le collège non?

-Hum, oui."

Ichigo donna une tape sur l'épaule du métis et rit. Ils passaient près de la rivière quand soudain, un groupe de jeunes les entourèrent. Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien leur vouloir? Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient l'air riches.

"Ichigo. Recule-toi."

Se reculer? Pourquoi? Il pouvait se battre et Chad devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque!

Puis le rouquin vit quelque chose qui le tétanisa: entre les mains de chaque jeune, il y avait un stylo et un dvd qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant l'un des films dans lequel il avait tourné. Maladroitement, il chercha le bonnet qui aurait dû être sur sa tête mais qu'il avait oublié de mettre avant de sortir. Idem pour les lunettes. Il était complètement à découvert, en face de sa plus grande phobie. Chad le poussa derrière lui et fit face aux assaillants.

Ces derniers s'approchaient tels des rapaces avides tout en brandissant leurs jaquettes de films. Ils en bavaient presque.

Ichigo se fit soulever de terre avant d'être balancé sur l'épaule de Chad. Ce dernier courut en ne se souciant pas plus que ça des secousses qui se répercutaient sur son paquet. D'ailleurs, le rouquin s'en fichait pas mal du moment qu'ils s'éloignaient le plus possible de ces psychopathes.

Après plusieurs minutes de course et de virages, Chad reposa Ichigo. Il ne semblait pas essoufflé et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de la tapoter dans un effort vain de le réconforter et de lui dire que ça passera. Il tourna les talons et laissa Ichigo se remettre du choc.

Ce fut Yuzu qui, s'étonnant de voir son frère près de la maison sans bouger, le ramena à l'intérieur. Elle comprit instantanément ce qui s'était passé en voyant l'état de son frère et lui amena une assiette pour qu'il mange. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il décompresse.

Le lendemain était arrivé bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo. Il s'était levé à six heures comme convenu et avait respecté les désirs d'Aizen. C'est donc coiffé comme un jour de tempête et habillé comme un individu affligeant de banalité qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Un rapide coup de klaxon retentit dans la rue déserte et troubla le silence environnant. Le jeune homme soupira, enfila sa veste et sortit rejoindre Aizen.

"Bonjour Ichigo, bien dormi?

-Hum, ça aurait pu être mieux si je n'avais pas eu le sentiment d'aller à abattoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, tu n'iras pas à l'intérieur, j'en ai convenu avec Yamamoto.

-Merci beaucoup, Aizen, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire au milieu de ces gens.

-Voyons Ichigo, ils ne sont pas si dangereux. Écoute, prend ça dans un autre sens. Dis-toi que ceux qui sont enfermé sont des humains qui ont fait une erreur. Des humains imparfait en quelque sorte. Pense que les vrais dangers sont ceux qui n'ont jamais été attrapés.

-Si c'était censé me rassurer, je crois que vous avez échoué. Encore une fois."

Aizen émit un petit rire et conduisit jusqu'au point de rendez-vous situé à quelque mètres de la prison. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Aizen poussa Ichigo pour qu'il avance. Il était tout juste 7 heures et pourtant, tout le monde était très soigné. Ichigo jeta un regard interrogateur à Aizen qui sembla comprendre et lui fit, en réponse, un signe de "tout va bien, c'est normal".

Un vieil homme s'avança vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête.

"Aizen, Kurosaki.

-Bonjour Yamamoto. Nous sommes à l'heure.

-J'avais remarqué. Ce n'est, par contre, pas le cas pour tout le monde.

-Ah, c'est Abaraï?

-Eh bien non, bizarrement. C'est la petite Kuchiki.

-Ah, c'est étonnant."

Le vieux réalisateur hocha la tête et croisa les bras...qu'il décroisa presque aussitôt en voyant une jeune femme brune qui courait vers eux. Cette dernière s'inclina bien bas tout en se confondant d'excuses. Yamamoto l'arrêta et lui demanda de rejoindre son groupe.

"Bien, j'ai à vous parler tous les deux."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aizen.

"On va commencer par toi. J'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation spéciale sans les inconvénients pour filmer dans la prison. J'ai même obtenu une participation de prisonniers volontaires pour jouer les figurants."

Ichigo se mordit violemment la lèvre et se dit qu'après tout, il avait bien fait de psychoter et Yuzu avait eu tord. "Des mois" qu'elle disait. Le réalisateur ne devait pas avoir les mêmes notions de temps.

"Tu vas donc jouer là-bas sans que je ne te supervise. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu peux distinguer les bonnes des mauvaises prises. Je regarderais quand même à la fin bien sûr. Je t'envoie au deuxième étage de la prison avec Shinji et Kuchiki. Tu peux disposer."

Aizen acquiesça et partit accompagné du caméraman et de la maquilleuse attitrée. Puis Yamamoto se tourna vers le rouquin qui déglutit difficilement.

"Toi, mon garçon, tu ne deviendras jamais un bon acteur si tu continues à agir ainsi. Tu es censé t'adapter à n'importe quelle situation même si tu as des problèmes. Enfin, tu es jeune. Je t'apprendrais à surmonter tout ça. Pour l'instant, tu joueras près de la cour des prisonniers. Un grillage vous séparera et des gardes seront là. Mais je tiens à ce que tu joues à l'intérieur puisque, je te le rappelle, tu es censé être un prisonnier à cause d'une erreur judiciaire. Tu as compris? Et si jamais tu ne veux pas, je te vire même si cela implique de perdre Aizen."

Le vieux tourna les talons pour donner d'autres directives aux comédiens. Ichigo resta planté là. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer là-dedans et en même temps, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible qui ne peut même pas maitriser sa peur. Le réalisateur le prenait pour de la merde? Très bien, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

"Pff, et pourquoi j'ai besoin de me monter la tête comme ça? Je ne voulais même pas être acteur..."

Néanmoins, une fierté ne se blesse pas sans réagir. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cour et attendit le reste du groupe.

"Très bien, annonça Yamamoto, nous allons commencer par filmer la scène où le prisonnier réussit à s'évader.

-Non, contra Ichigo.

-Non?

-Non.

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi jeune homme?

-Je vais commencer directement à l'intérieur."

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du réalisateur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la corde sensible de la fierté marcherait aussi vite et bien sur le rouquin.

"Très bien alors. Ne t'avises pas à changer d'avis maintenant."

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec un air de défi.

"Allez, on va rejoindre Aizen au deuxième étage. Emportez le matériel."

Tout le monde s'exécuta et suivit le vieil homme. Ichigo le suivit aussi mais il n'arrêta pas de se ronger les ongles une fois dans l'enceinte de la prison.

Prison de la Plaine: troisième place dans le classement de la dangerosité de ses occupants.

Plus que trois ans. Plus que trois ans et il sera libre.

L'individu aux cheveux bleus tourna en rond dans la pièce étroite qu'il connaissait par cœur. La moindre irrégularité était gravé dans sa tête depuis 7 ans maintenant.

L'homme s'assit sur son lit et attendit que le psychiatre arrive faire sa besogne. Tss, un psychiatre. Quelle perte de temps et pourtant, il s'y pliait sans rechigner. La raison : sa peine pourra être allégée s'il a un suivi psychologique.

Le bleuté se gratta machinalement l'épaule.

"Bonjour Grimmjow. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Bien, comme les autres jours."

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable et le prisonnier tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Grand, mince, le crâne partiellement dégarni et des lunettes qui glissait continuellement, il était le parfait archétype du médecin ennuyant. Archétype qui se renforçait en partie avec la blouse blanche qu'il portait. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une blouse blanche, c'était plutôt un imperméable blanc, mais cela revenait au même.

"Bonjour Grimmjow. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

Grimmjow sourit et attendit que l'autre s'assied sur la chaise qu'il apportait à chaque visite.

"J'apprécie que vous soyez toujours prêt pour moi. Avez-vous envie d'aborder un quelconque sujet?"

Grimmjow sembla réfléchir un instant mais finit par secouer négativement la tête. Vu ce qu'il se passait en prison, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à commenter.

"Bien, alors laissez-moi vous parler des actualités!"

Le psychiatre ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un stylo et une feuille.

"Ah, le monde extérieur...Je croyais que le verdict de mon procès m'interdisait tout renseignement sur la vie en dehors de la prison.

-Détrompez-vous. Vous avez été un prisonnier exemplaire malgré un début quelque peu difficile. Le juge m'a fait parvenir vos nouvelles libertés et parmi elles, votre autorisation à vous renseigner sur l'extérieur."

N'attendant pas de réponses, il continua:

"Je vous annonce déjà que notre équipe de basket n'a pas remporté les championnats et que l'équipe de foot n'a pas fait mieux.

-Le sport n'est plus ce qu'il était n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je crois me souvenir que lorsque vous n'étiez pas encore en prison, on remportait la majorité des coupes.

-Oui. Mais que voulez-vous, je leur manque trop.

-Il faut croire que oui. Sinon, dans un autre registre, le mariage pour tous a été accepté en France.

-Ah.

-Pas très intéressé, hein?

-Bof, vous savez moi, le mariage...

-Oui, on peut dire que vous avez enchainé les aventures. Se marier ne doit pas être bien loin de la prison pour vous.

-C'est un bon point de vue, ricana le bleuté.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous annoncer de plus. Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais! Vous ne le saviez sans doute pas mais une équipe de tournage va venir cet après-midi. Je crois même qu'il y a un grand acteur qui devrait être là. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez les apercevoir lors de votre promenade.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Eh bien, sur ce, je vous laisse Grimmjow. Je suis ravi de constater à quel point vous vous êtes amélioré lors des échanges et j'en parlerais à monsieur le juge. Bonne journée."

Le psychiatre emporta sa chaise et sortit de la cellule.

"Bonne journée mon très très cher ami.

-A vous aussi, monsieur le psychiatre."

Grimmjow grimaça et se frotta de nouveau l'épaule. Si le médecin savait à quel point il avait tort...

Depuis le début il n'allait pas bien. La voix, la voix, la voix, elle était toujours là. Elle répétait toujours les dernières phrases. Elle commençait toujours les premières aussi. Pourquoi elle faisait ça? Et pourquoi Grimmjow se sentait obligé de lui répondre à chaque fois?

"Bonne journée.

-Oui merci, elle le sera, je le garantis."

L'homme se gratta une dernière fois et s'allongea sur le lit.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. S'il y a des trucs qui ne vous plaise pas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous voulez me jeter des patates à la tronche, je vous rirai au nez (ben oui, tout ce que vous feriez serait de briser bêtement votre ordinateur). Oh et bien sûr, si vous avez aimé, j'en serai très heureuse!

A plus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Répétition

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Mais quand une météorite radioactive tombera sur Terre, je m'arrangerais pour être à côté et obtenir des pouvoirs pour remonter le temps et faire de ces personnages les miens. Nyahahaha!

**Pairing:** Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating:** M (du moins, je vais essayer)

**Titre du chapitre**: Répétition

* * *

Le groupe s'avançait dans les couloirs éclairés d'une lumière jaunâtre. Le deuxième étage leur tendait les bras mais Ichigo souhaitait de toute son âme que quelque chose se passe pour éviter de se retrouver trop longtemps en présence de ces mécréants. Bien qu'il ait eu le courage de dire qu'il allait jouer à l'intérieur, au fond de lui, il s'en sentait encore incapable. C'est comme si on lui demandait de signer les bouts de papier de fans.  
Un garde leur ouvrit l'accès au deuxième étage.

"Aizen, nous sommes là."

Le réalisateur s'avança vers l'homme et dit quelques mots au caméraman qui hocha la tête.

"Bien, puisque Kurosaki se sent apte à jouer dans cet environnement, je propose que nous filmions de suite son échange avec notre prisonnier."

Ichigo déglutit mais se rassura. Oui, il allait jouer dans une cellule mais elle sera vide.

"Schiffer est là, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Parfait."

Yamamoto demanda à ce qu'on ouvre une des cellules tandis qu'Ichigo restait en retrait. Lorsqu'il constata que personne n'en sortait, il se détendit et osa même s'avancer jusqu'au niveau du vieil homme.

"Donc, je dois jouer dedans. Je peux y arriver.

-Je n'en doute pas, jeune homme. Allez-y, entrez."

Le rouquin esquissa un pas en avant ce qui lui révéla l'intégralité de la pièce et surtout l'occupant qui y résidait. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et bondit en arrière.

"Eh bien, Kurosaki, entrez.

-Mais, c'est resté! C'est resté à l'intérieur!

-Jeune sot, bien sûr qu'il est resté à l'intérieur! Qui d'autre qu'un prisonnier pour jouer le rôle d'un prisonnier?

-Mais, mais...Mais c'est pas légal! Pas vrai?

-Ce n'est pas légal si le prisonnier et le directeur de la prison refusent, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Mais c'est un prisonnier! Un criminel!

-Il n'a pas commis de crimes classés. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu accepter notre proposition."

Le réalisateur poussa Ichigo et le caméraman aux cheveux rouges dans la cellule et se mit à l'entrée. La position était sans équivoque: il ne sortira pas sans avoir répété correctement.

Ichigo se tourna lentement vers le prisonnier. Il n'avait rien de normal, là! Il avait un regard inexpressif cachant sûrement ses plus vils sentiments. Et en plus, il avait des trainées vertes en dessous de ses yeux.

"Je vous présente: Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Commencez."

Ichigo attrapa fébrilement son texte tout en regardant le prisonnier brun. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard.

"Ichigo, tu peux commencer, j'suis prêt," lui dit Renji, le caméraman en levant son pouce.

C'était bien qu'il soit prêt parce que le rouquin ne l'était pas du tout. Après quelques gestes désordonnés et un balbutiage incohérent, une voix s'éleva, claire et directe:

"Êtes-vous certain que cet acteur soit compétent?"

Ichigo regarda sans comprendre le brun aux trainées vertes. Il n'avait pas bougé et dévisageait sans gêne le roux. Son regard était toujours inexpressif mais Ichigo sembla y déceler une pointe de pitié.  
Si même un prisonnier le trouvait pitoyable c'est qu'il avait touché le fond du fond. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il soupira longuement et profondément.

"Sachez que mon arrivée ici était une erreur. Pathétique je dois l'avouer mais le fait est que je suis ici maintenant et il est inutile que vous m'accusiez d'empiétez votre espace personnel puisque, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas bouger."

Ichigo releva les yeux de son texte et défia le prisonnier qui n'avait pas réagit durant son dialogue. Il s'approcha et lui prit sa feuille avant de parcourir ses lignes.

"Ne sois pas sur les nerfs, je ne t'ai pas accusé de quoique ce soit. Je comprends pourquoi on t'as inculpé maintenant.

-Pardon? C'était une erreur. E-R-R-E-U-R. Et rien d'autre.

-Tu vois, tu réagis au quart de tour. On dirait que tu en as gros sur la conscience."

Ichigo posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il ne lui inspirait qu'une confiance limitée voire même pas confiance du tout. Est-ce que Yamamoto ou Renji aurait le temps de les séparer si jamais le prisonnier lui sautait dessus dans l'intention de le manger? Il en doutait. Et puis il n'était peut-être pas cannibale après tout. De toute façon, le brun n'était pas ici à cause d'un crime classé comme l'avait annoncé le réalisateur alors de quoi avait-il bien pu être accusé? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un voleur ou d'un escroc.  
Un éclaircissement de voix de Renji le rappela à l'ordre et il continua la lecture.

"C'est cet endroit qui me fout les nerfs en compote.

-Oui, ça fait toujours ça au début. Tu as fait quoi d'ailleurs pour te retrouver ici?

-Je n'ai rien fait! Je vous l'ai déjà dit!

-Je reformule pour ta petite tête: on t'a inculpé pour quel crime?"

Ichigo se déconnecta de nouveau pendant quelques secondes. Schiffer serait bien le genre à faire partie d'une secte où on obligerait ses membres à se tatouer des lignes vertes sous les yeux. Ou alors peut-être était-il vraiment un cannibale et qu'il avait fait une tentative sur quelqu'un mais qui a pu être arrêté à temps...Ce n'est pas un crime classé les tentatives, pas vrai?

"C'est...On m'a inculpé de l'assassinat d'une personnalité. Magda Nirwood."

Ulquiorra rit et se rapprocha du rouquin qui recula par réflexe.

"Tu devrais être heureux d'être accusé à cause de ça. Nirwood était une connasse qui avait arrêté plus du quart des prisonniers présents ici."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils sous le ton employé par le brun. Nul doute qu'il pensait à la personne qui l'avait enfermé. Le réalisateur demanda à ce qu'on coupe et pria Ichigo et le reste des personnes de partir. Il avait à s'entretenir avec le prisonnier.

"Wah, ça c'était de la répêt'! Tu t'es surpassé Ichigo, s'exclama Renji une fois dehors.

-Euh, je pense que c'est surtout parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise et que, finalement, ce rôle est parfait pour moi dans la mesure où mon personnage est censé n'être pas à sa place là-dedans.

-Ouais, mais bon, t'es censé être un menteur pathologique! T'es une sorte de criminel. Et puis y a aussi la romance avec ton compagnon de cellule."

Ichigo s'arrêta net et regarda bouche-bée l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

"Quoi?

-Ben, t'as pas lu le scénario?"

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé dire non sauf que ça aurait été faux. Il l'avait lu et plusieurs fois en plus. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il aurait manqué une partie aussi importante!  
Qu'est-ce que le réalisateur avait trafiqué dans son dos? Et surtout, plus important, comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que le vieil excentrique réécrive son scénario en fonction des sentiments du jeune homme.  
Renji, sentant le désespoir du rouquin, lui tapota amicalement le dos et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement. Encouragement qui tomba un peu à plat au vu de la tête d'Ichigo.

"Bon, on en est pas encore là, hein. Tu...T'as le temps de t'acclimater et, euh, ça te dit qu'on casse la croûte? demanda t-il en changeant de conversation pour éviter de se retrouver face au cadavre de l'acteur.

-Mouais, ça me changera."

Renji jugea plus sage de ne pas lui dire qu'ils mangeront sûrement en face de la cour de la prison. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé à la suite des événements.

* * *

Grimmjow attendit sagement l'heure du déjeuner et quand cette dernière arriva, il quitta volontiers sa prison.

"Hey, Grimm'! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu manges plus dans ta cellule?"

La voix provenait d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se nommait IlForte. A l'époque, il travaillait de concerto avec Grimmjow. Il marcha à ses côtés, attendant une réponse que le bleuté n'avait pas l'attention de donner.

"Il faut que tu viennes dans la cour, y a une nouvelle attraction, s'enthousiasma le blond, ne s'offusquant pas de s'être fait ignorer.

-C'est encore Szayel?

-Non, c'est encore plus énorme! Une équipe de tournage a osé pénétré notre territoire! Et Ulquiorra a été pris pour un rôle!"

Il Forte se mit à rire comme si l'idée que le brun puisse tourner dans un film était hilarante. Grimmjow, quant à lui, ricana. Ulquiorra ne l'intéressait pas, du moins, il ne l'intéressait plus. En revanche, il était plutôt curieux concernant ces visiteurs. Son psychologue avait, de plus, déjà éveillé son intérêt en en parlant pendant sa séance.

"Et puis, il t'a aussi dit que tu pouvais te renseigner sur l'extérieur, pas vrai?"

Le bleuté hocha la tête et, comme à chaque fois que la voix parlait, il se gratta l'épaule. Ce geste, personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué et Grimmjow lui même ne faisait pas exception. Nul doute que le psychologue aurait rapporté ce fait aux responsables s'il s'en était aperçu et que ces derniers auraient gardé le bleuté encore quelques années. Fort heureusement pour le prisonnier, ce psy était quelqu'un ne s'intéressant pas aux gestes de son patient. Il semblerait qu'il avait juste hâte de se débarrasser de ce boulot pour enfin exercer de façon libérale. Comprenez que la prison et le tribunal de justice, qui avait ordonné qu'il suive Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans sa reconstruction mentale, n'était pas du tout disposé à lui accorder un salaire inimaginable. Grâce à ce hasard de circonstances, ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, arriva. Mais pas pour le moment.

Les deux prisonniers se dirigèrent vers la grille qui les séparait de la cour et attendirent qu'on leur ouvre. Le garde leur recommanda de ne pas provoquer une émeute aujourd'hui. Cela pourrait ternir à tout jamais leur réputation et la prison n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et en plus, avait-il précisé, l'argent que la prison devait recevoir pour le tournage du film ne lui serait pas attribuée. Il Forte rassura le garde: s'il y avait une émeute, elle ne commencerait pas par eux puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps et il était hors de question de se reprendre quelques années de peine.

"Bien argumenté, dit Grimmjow après avoir passé la grille.

-C'est tout un art, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été escroc. Au fait, tu restes combien de temps dans la cour cette fois?

-Autant que je veux.

-Ah je vois. Ton psy t'as dit que tu pouvais avoir accès aux infos du monde extérieur!

-Ouais, en gros c'est ça."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grillage qui les séparaient de l'extérieur et le blond lui montra un groupe à une dizaine de mètres. Ils étaient trop loin pour vraiment les distinguer et seul un détail interpela Grimmjow: les cheveux roux d'un des types.

* * *

Ichigo voyait orange. Des centaines de millions de milliers de prisonniers grouillaient devant ses yeux dans leur combinaison de couleur vive. Orange. C'était quasiment une provocation non?  
Ichigo mordit violemment dans son sandwich et mâcha lentement sous l'œil étonné de Renji.

"Allons, ce ne sont que des hommes, comme nous, pas des monstres. Et en plus ils sont enfermés.

-Il y a déjà eu des cas d'évasion.

Le caméraman leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Il y en a eu peu et c'était bien avant! Quand il n'y avait pas de technologie et tous ces trucs. C'est quasiment impossible de s'évader d'ici maintenant."

Ichigo considéra l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'une chose s'étant déjà produite ne puisse pas se répéter? Cet homme était trop confiant.  
Le roux jeta un coup d'œil vers la cour. Ça pullulait de partout et c'était une overdose d'orange. Vraiment cet orange...Ils étaient tous semblables, ils formaient une même entité. C'était comme les fans...

"Brr, des aberrations...

-Hey Ichigo, y en a qui sont là par erreur.

-M'en fiche, c'est la même chose. Tant qu'ils ont leur costume distinctif, ce sont des prisonniers.

-Tu insinues donc que s'ils n'ont pas leur tenue, ce sont des personnes normales.

-Nan, j'ai pas insinué ça. C'est juste que je les reconnaitrais pas s'ils ne sont pas oranges.

-Ichigo, j'en ai connu des personnes dérangées mais tu les bats toutes, sans vouloir te vexer. Il faudrait que tu songes à voir un psy pour ton problème.

-C'est pas un problème, c'est légitime!"

Encore une fois, le jeune homme regarda les prisonniers et encore une fois, il frissonna. Orange. L'idée d'aller voir un médecin n'était pas si ridicule finalement.  
Le jeune homme se leva brusquement pour ensuite se rasseoir.

"On peut savoir ce qui te prends? T'es atteint?

-Au fait, tu sais pourquoi le réalisateur voulait s'entretenir avec Schiffer? demanda Ichigo, ne tenant pas compte de la question posée.

-Tch, j'en sais rien. J'suis pas dans les petits papiers du vieux. Il me met pas au courant moi."

Ichigo sourit. Eh bien, si Renji est au courant de la romance qu'il devait interpréter pour son rôle alors qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence pour les autres trucs, alors qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo devait être pour Yamamoto? Un microbe? Une particule oubliée?  
Le jeune homme se leva de nouveau et partit en direction de la cour.

"Hey! Ichigo! Tu vas pas au bon endroit! l'interpela Renji en engouffrant le dernier morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche.

-Je sais ce que je fais."

Le caméraman haussa les épaules et défit l'emballage de son deuxième repas sans se soucier plus du rouquin qui marchait à grand pas.

La cour était bruyante, éclaboussante d'orange disposé aléatoirement en son sein. Écœurant. Cette couleur allait le rendre fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà.  
Il remarqua alors deux prisonniers qui semblaient le regarder. Non, c'était ridicule. Les détenus n'interagissaient pas avec l'extérieur. Ils étaient comme enfermés dans une sorte de bulle. Il y avait son monde, normal, le monde des fans, à mi-chemin entre son monde et la prison, et le monde orange, celui des gens bizarres mais ils restaient là-dedans! Depuis quand un contact visuel entre deux mondes étaient possibles. Enfin, techniquement il avait échangé des mots et des regards avec Schiffer mais c'était...différent, c'était une exception!

Ichigo frissonna en voyant que l'un des énergumènes continuait à le fixer tandis que l'autre lui disait quelque chose. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, juste un peu, mais il aurait juré que ces deux là parlaient de lui. Il décida de faire demi-tour et de retrouver Aizen qui lui avait dit qu'il avait encore deux-trois choses à faire.  
Il se retourna néanmoins pour constater que le prisonnier le regardait toujours. Ses cheveux bleus juraient atrocement avec sa combinaison. Ichigo se pressa pour rejoindre le hall intérieur de la prison. Plus vite il serait dedans et mieux ce sera.

Paradoxe, n'est-il pas?

* * *

_**note de l'auteur**_: je l'avoue, j'avais rien foutu pendant les vacances pour cette histoire préférant ma douce amie télé. Du coup, ce chapitre est peut-être un poil plus court. Non, en fait il est beaucoup plus court que le premier... J'espère que vous me pardonnez et si c'est pas le cas ben d'accord, je peux pas vraiment piquer une crise de colère toute seule derrière mon ordinateur. (je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dit à peu près la même chose dans le chapitre précédent...je vieillis)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et si l'envie vous dit, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il arrive:)

A plus!


	3. Chapter 3 : Piège

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Mais quand une météorite radioactive tombera sur Terre, je m'arrangerais pour être à côté et obtenir des pouvoirs pour remonter le temps et faire de ces personnages les miens. Nyahahaha!

**Pairing:** Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating:** M (du moins, je vais essayer)

**Titre du chapitre**: Piège

* * *

Aizen était angoissé. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans le couloir où Yamamoto l'avait abandonné pour discuter avec Schiffer. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour son protégé.

Ichigo n'allait pas supporter la pression, il allait finir par craquer et partir. Et s'il ne se manifestait plus ensuite? Pire, s'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Aizen? C'est qu'il s'était attaché au rouquin lui et en plus, le jeune homme remontait encore plus sa popularité bien qu'il n'en ai pas besoin mais bon, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Yamamoto était parti et l'acteur n'aimait pas ça. Le réalisateur était retord et n'hésiterait pas à pousser Ichigo à faire des choses que ce dernier ne désirait pas. Comme cette "romance". Quelle idée ridicule. L'histoire était très bien comme elle était, ce n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter tout ça. Le bon côté c'est que Schiffer était un prisonnier très calme voire apathique. Au moins, son protégé ne serait pas harcelé. Oh nom de dieu! Ichigo était peut-être harcelé là! En ce moment même! Abaraï avait dit que le déjeuner se faisait devant la cour de la prison! Et si un de ces prisonniers avait eu des vues sur lui!? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il abandonna son couloir et se précipita droit sur un corps qui se précipitait lui aussi apparemment.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux puis Aizen, reconnaissant le rouquin qui avait occupé ses pensées à l'instant, se releva et tendit la main.

"Merci.

-De rien, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas à l'extérieur avec Abaraï?

-Euh si, mais l'ambiance était trop malsaine. Ces monstres! Ils me regardaient tous! Je vous assure! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps en leur compagnie.

-Je sais. Je vais parler au réalisateur, je lui dirai que tu ne peux pas et qu'il ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer dans ce film non plus.

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous privez pas d'un cachet à cause de moi. Je vais continuer. Le prisonnier avec lequel je joue ne me semble pas trop horrible.

-Heureusement qu'il ne l'est pas! Mais j'avais insisté pour ne pas que tu joues à l'intérieur de la prison. Ce vieux n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête...

-..."

Ichigo n'allait pas dire à Aizen ce qu'il pensait vraiment du réalisateur. Au mieux il serait considéré comme un psychotique qui pensait que le vieil homme voulait sa perte.

"Écoute, je sais que tu es perturbé par cette histoire et je comprends ça. C'est pourquoi je te recommande de ne pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne te plait pas.

-Aizen, ne vous inquiétez pas, si je me sens agressé, je me barrerais en hurlant à la conspiration.

-...

-Enfin, façon de parler bien entendu.

-Très bien, dit Aizen en hochant la tête, mais tu me le dit si tu ne te sens pas capable de-

-Oui! De toute façon si je me sens pas bien, tout le monde le remarquera."

Le jeune homme partit à grands pas tout en grommelant des petits mots fleuris à l'encontre du réalisateur et de son "bâtard" de scénario. L'acteur, quant à lui, était rassuré. Ichigo n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de faire plaisir à cet "enfoiré de merde" de réalisateur. Un petit poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Sa popularité n'était plus en danger, son poulain n'était plus une bombe à retardement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

N'ayant pas vraiment de raison de rester dans ce couloir, l'homme décida de sortir prendre l'air.

* * *

Yamamoto était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait fait venir dans la cellule d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Le vieil homme réfléchissait et plus il le faisait, plus il s'inquiétait. Son film allait faire un carton, il en était convaincu mais le rouquin était bien trop mauvais (et bien trop borné) pour jouer un rôle aussi important. Une romance avec un homme, un prisonnier de surcroît, n'était pas la chose la plus facile du monde. Ce gamin ne cache aucune de ses émotions, on dirait presque une sainte nitouche, pensait Yamamoto en fronçant ses sourcils. Il avait à ce jour deux solutions à son problème. Il pouvait le renvoyer et prendre quelqu'un d'autre mais s'il faisait ça, il se priverait d'Aizen qui pour sa part, avait un talent extraordinaire et serait difficilement remplaçable. Sinon, il pouvait trouver un moyen radical d'endurcir le rouquin et au vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait, nul doute que cette décision allait être judicieuse.

Face à lui, Ulquiorra restait silencieux. Il croyait que le vieux allait le sermonner pour avoir laissé ses émotions sortir mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était contenté de s'assoir et de regarder le vide. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, le réalisateur se décida à parler et ce qui en suivit ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait le prisonnier. D'ailleurs, la discussion n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de saine d'esprit et tout le monde le sait: Ichigo l'avait dans le cul.

Après une petite demi-heure à exposer son idée, Yamamoto reprit la chaise et sortit de la cellule. Il avait encore beaucoup de modalité à régler mais il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons de son équipe de crainte qu'elle ne le rapporte au rouquin. C'est pour cela qu'il prit à part Rukia Kuchiki, la retardataire de ce matin. Il lui annonça qu'il devait parler au directeur de la prison et qu'il mettrait longtemps avant de revenir. D'ici là, il faudrait que tous les acteurs se familiarisent avec leur lieu de tournage mais que personne n'était autorisé à filmer la moindre séquence. Rukia hocha la tête et demanda s'ils pouvaient partir dans ce cas. Le réalisateur acquiesça et la congédia.

Maintenant, il ne resterait que ses six acteurs et lui-même. C'était parfait. Aucun ne pourra empêcher son plan.

* * *

_Quatre heures, plus que quatre heures et il sera libre._ Ichigo tournait en rond dans la cour. Rukia était parti avec Renji et l'équipe de tournage et lui avait donné les directives de Yamamoto. _Il en avait de bonnes cet enfoiré de première. "Se familiariser avec les lieux" qu'il dit...Hors de question qu'il s'approche trop près, déjà que la cour était un endroit potentiellement dangereux._

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond pour voir si les deux prisonniers louches de tout à l'heure était encore là. Ils n'étaient plus là, non, c'était plutôt IL était encore là.

Le détenu aux cheveux bleus le fixait toujours malgré le fait qu'il soit parti une dizaine de minutes dans la prison. _Ce mec était terrifiant. _

Une idée survint tout à coup dans l'esprit d'Ichigo : le vieux voulait qu'il s'intègre aux lieux pas vrai? Et bien c'est ce qu'il allait faire.  
Le rouquin décida de se diriger vers le bleuté dans l'intention de lui parler. _Après tout, que risquait-il? Une grille très protégée les séparerait. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter._

Il s'arrêta à un mètre du prisonnier qui ne bougea pas.

"Hey, t'as fait quoi pour être ici?"

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole vu qu'il croyait que les prisonniers n'avaient pas de conversations décentes mais il n'en fut rien. L'autre ne bronchait pas. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de le détailler en s'attardant légèrement sur ses hanches.

"Tu ne veux pas parler? Tu es peut-être muet?"

_Bon sang, à quoi rimait cette conversation à sens unique? Il n'était pas de leur monde de toute façon. Il ne pourra jamais penser comme eux et le réalisateur pouvait aller se faire enculer avec sa familiarisation._  
Un mouvement de la part du détenu le fit se reconnecter à la réalité. L'homme avait agrippé le grillage et s'était penché en avant.

"Tu veux savoir un secret gamin?" murmura-t-il.

Ichigo fut surpris de la voix étonnamment grave de son interlocuteur et dû se rapprocher pour écouter. Sitôt qu'il fut suffisamment près des doigts du bleuté, il se fit empoigné le bout de son haut. Surpris, il ne songea pas à se dégager et se contenta de regarder bêtement le détenu.

"Tu as l'air sacrément bon."

L'acteur se dégagea d'un coup sec en regardant avec horreur l'homme se lécher les lèvres. _Quoi? Bon? C'était censé vouloir dire quoi ça!?_ Il repartit à reculons, jugeant plus sage d'avoir le bleuté dans son champs de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne auprès de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit.

Il entra dans le hall de la prison et vit deux silhouettes familières et pour cause, il s'agissait d'Aizen et de Yamamoto. Ce dernier avait croisé les bras et tapait du pieds.

"Ah, Kurosaki, tu étais là. J'avais demandé à ce que tu te familiarises avec les lieux et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Rien je suppose! Va au deuxième étage, Schiffer t'attend."

_Maudit vieillard._

Le regard que lui lança le réalisateur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Derrière lui, Aizen le regardait avec compassion. A en juger par son air désolé, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le vieux de ne pas faire de romance avec le prisonnier.

Ichigo retourna en vitesse dans le couloir du deuxième étage. _Rah, Yamamoto, il allait vraiment démissionner si le réalisateur continuait à le traiter de la sorte_. Au moins, il savait qu'Aizen avait essayé de l'aider et, de manière générale, il allégeait souvent ses misères. _Et puis aussi, pourquoi toujours lui? Urahara aussi était maladroit, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais droit aux remontrances du vieux? Même chose pour Hanataro...Non, en fait pas lui, il se briserait certainement si quelqu'un lui rouspétait dessus..._

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se dirigea vers la cellule ouverte. Il ne comprit pas que quelque chose s'était mis en place. S'il avait réfléchi, il aurait trouvé bizarre que le réalisateur ne vienne pas l'assister dans sa scène. Mais il était en colère et la colère rend aveugle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cellule, il se figea. Ulquiorra était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Non loin de lui se trouvait une statue qu'il reconnu instantanément. C'était celle de Renji, il l'avait gagné il y avait trois maintenant lors du concours du meilleur film amateur. Il lui avait montré un nombre incalculable de fois et la voir là, recouverte de sang souleva le coeur d'Ichigo. _Pourquoi Renji aurait-il fait ça? Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer le prisonnier. Et puis, il connaissait Renji depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait fait ça._

_Mon dieu, et ce type était mort! Il y avait un foutu corps devant lui!_

Ichigo ramassa la statue. _Il était sûr que Renji n'avait rien fait. C'était évident qu'il n'avait aucun mobile mais du coup, qui avait laissé la statue ici? Et surtout qui avait voulu accuser son ami de ce crime?_ Il fallait qu'il cache cette putain de statue et qu'il alerte le directeur de la prison et aussi le réalisateur.

_C'était dingue, il est vraiment mort ce type!_

Le jeune homme vit la petite fenêtre sur le mur opposé. La statue était plutôt fine, elle pourrait passer entre les barreaux et elle atterrirait dans la cour des prisonniers. Il prit une grande inspiration et enjamba précautionneusement le corps. Dans son entreprise, il se mit du sang sur les mains.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter l'arme du crime, une vois derrière lui s'écria:

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pour agression envers un prisonnier, vous êtes en état d'arrestation."

_Quoi?!_

De stupeur il lâcha la statue et glissa sur le cadavre. Cadavre qui ne semblait pas mort. _Bon sang! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à vérifier son pouls?_ Le prisonnier remua et se passa la main sur la tête. Il regardait Ichigo avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Qu'est-ce que...?"

Le brun s'interrompit en voyant le sang sur Ichigo et la statue à ses côtés. Il continuait à le regarder même lorsque l'un des gardes le releva en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Attendez! Je n'ai rien fait! Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé! J'ai cru qu'il était mort!

-Vous aggravez votre cas monsieur Kurosaki, une agression n'était pas suffisante, vous vouliez réellement le tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-N-Non!" tenta Ichigo avant de se taire.

Personne n'allait le croire, c'était évident, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui même s'il n'était coupable de rien.

"Je...Je ne me souviens pas."

La voix d'Ulquiorra le tira de ses pensées.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été frappé, ça s'est passé trop rapidement...Je-Je ne vois pas pourquoi..."

Le prisonnier fixa le rouquin qui n'osait plus dire un mot.

"Si...Si il y a bien quelque chose pouvant justifier ce geste...Le-Le scénario.

-Quel scénario? Peux-tu nous en dire plus Schiffer?

-C'est une stupide histoire de scénario. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec un détenu."

_Hein? Mais c'était ridicule! Enfin, pas tant que ça vu que c'était vrai mais là, dans ces circonstances, c'était ridicule!_ Ulquiorra n'avait sûrement pas vu son agresseur. C'était du coup, très logique, en voyant Ichigo qu'il le prenne pour le meurtrier. La statue n'avait pas joué en sa faveur non plus._ Et ce foutu scénario!_ Toutes ces preuves criaient au coupable. Et pour toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, il était évident que le coupable n'était nul autre qu'Ichigo.

"Vous allez nous suivre monsieur Kurosaki. Devant ces preuves accablantes, nous sommes en mesure de vous enfermez pendant un an maximum avant que vous ne soyez jugé.

-Attendez! Je n'ai vraiment rien fait! Regardez les caméra de surveillance, il y en a forcément dans cette prison! J'étais dans la cour et ensuite je suis allé dans le hall! Ah! Yamamoto vous le confirmera, Aizen y était aussi!

-Kira, va vérifier.

-Oui, boss."

Le garde blond sortit de la cellule et descendit au rez de chaussée. Pendant ce temps, le garde aux cheveux argenté qui était vraisemblablement le boss appela une infirmière. Cette dernière arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux roux étaient tressés et sa large poitrine ne laissa pas le garde indifférent.  
Ils parlèrent à voix basse puis la jeune femme emporta le prisonnier qui refusa de se mettre sur un brancard. Il affirmait être capable de marcher. La rousse passa tout de même son bras sur la taille de l'homme. Ils s'éloignèrent laissant l'argenté et le rouquin seuls.

"Alors, monsieur Kurosaki, c'est un simple scénario qui vous a mis hors de contrôle?

-Non!

-Allons, allons, c'est trop tard pour vous justifier. Il n'y a aucun doute que vous soyez coupable alors cessez de nier. C'est agaçant.

-Mais, bon sang, je ne suis pas coupable! s'exaspéra Ichigo devant l'ignorance du garde.

Ce dernier se contenta de ricaner.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. N'empêche tu devais être déjà bien barge pour qu'un si petit détail te pousse à tuer."

Ichigo constata avec horreur le tutoiement qu'avait employé le garde. _Il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas qu'il était pratiquement un prisonnier pas vrai?_

"Ah, revoilà Kira, je ne veux pas t'enfoncer mais ce ne sera pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, mon petit."

Kira arriva tout essoufflé jusqu'à leur hauteur et parla avec l'argenté. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le sourire du garde s'élargissait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ichigo ne put se retenir de frissonner. On ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance. La seule chose qui le consolait était qu'il avait déjoué le plan de l'individu qui en voulait à Renji. _Bon, c'est lui qui prenait à sa place, c'est vrai, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir._

Ichigo remarqua que les deux gardes avaient fini de parler et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. _Pourquoi ne s'excusaient-ils pas? Ils avaient commis une grave faute pourtant._

L'argenté se dirigea vers lui.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Il n'y avait que le vieux en bas. Apparemment, aucun Aizen ne se trouvait là au moment où tu es arrivé et Kira m'a dit qu'il n'était pas non plus en bas. D'ailleurs, ce Yamamoto ne t'as pas vu. Il dit que tu étais monté bien avant qu'il ne soit allé dans le hall. Dommage pour toi hein?

-Mais, c'est impossible! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de monter! Et je vous jure qu'Aizen était ici!

-Ah là là, il vaut peut-être mieux envisagé l'asile hein mon chou? Tu as vu quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. En attendant, j'ai une cellule toute prête pour toi. Elle te plaira j'en suis sûr. Tu veux que je t'explique le fonctionnement des colocataires?"

_C'est quoi encore cette merde? Non content d'aller en prison, il allait se retrouver avec un foutu de prisonnier?_

"Plus t'es barge, plus ton co-détenu est barge. C'est chouette hein?" ricana le garde sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme.

_C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller s'il fermait les yeux et qu'il les ouvraient de nouveau._ Tout ce qu'il sentit fut la poigne froide du garde et la sensation de bracelets métalliques entourant ses poignets. _Des menottes._

Il fut conduit derrière la grille intérieure dans l'antre des prisonniers. Comment ça avait pu déraper à ce point? Et surtout, pourquoi Yamamoto avait menti? Car il n'était pas fou, Aizen avait bien été là tout comme le vieux lorsqu'il était allé dans le hall. _Était-ce une manière de le punir?_ Non, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas à ce point-là.

"Alors, ça te plait? C'est ton 'Home Sweet Home' désormais."

_Quel connard celui-là._

Ils parcoururent quelques rangées de cellules avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles. Un homme était à l'intérieur.

"Coucou, je te ramène un nouveau compagnon Shinji! Tu es content?"

L'homme répondit par un grognement et un magnifique doigt d'honneur pendant que l'argenté ouvrait la cellule.

"Bon, il est ravi de t'accueillir, amuse-toi bien. Ah, et concernant ton joli petit uniforme, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Tu l'auras demain au lever du jour. Aller, rentre", lui ordonna le garde en lui tapant sur les fesses.

Ichigo en aurait été outré en tant normal mais là, les circonstances étaient légèrement différentes.

Le garde referma la cellule tout en adressant un petit signe de la main au jeune homme qui signifiait clairement 'bye bye'. Ichigo resta planté devant la grille et observa la pièce rapidement du coin de l'œil pour ne pas trop détourner son attention du blond allongé.

La cellule était très étroite, elle comportait tout juste assez de place pour le lit superposé et le bureau en bois. Le blond était couché sur le lit du dessous ce qui impliquait que le nouveau lit du rouquin était en haut. Il sursauta quand soudainement, le prisonnier se releva et lui fit face. Il avait les cheveux coupés au carré et était assez grand. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Ichigo ne put qu'être impressionné devant la dentition imposant et parfaite de ce type.

"Salut, t'as de la chance d'avoir atterrit dans ma cellule, je ne suis pas taré. Ah, et je m'appelle Shinji, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Ichigo hésita avant de la prendre et de se présenter à son tour.

-Ichigo Kurosaki. Je suis ici par erreur.

-Pas de bol, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge crois moi. Je connaissais un type dans le même cas que toi et maintenant c'est devenu un vrai prisonnier.

-Comment ça?

-Dès sa sortie, il a tué quelqu'un en voulant se défaire de toute sa frustration."

_Et merde, ça allait être chaud pour lui._ Dans l'état des choses, Shinji était peut-être la seule personne à laquelle il pourrait se rattacher à présent. Même s'il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons il était ici. Valait mieux ne pas le savoir pour l'instant.

Deux gardes passèrent à ce moment dans le couloir accompagné d'un prisonnier qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était celui de la cour. Le bleuté ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il continua sa route jusqu'à sa propre cellule.

"Tiens, première règle, celui-là, il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher, c'est un malade mental."

_Oh par tous les saints, il avait essayé de parler à ce type! Un malade mental bon sang!_

"Ne lui parle jamais et tout ira bien, il ne te remarquera jamais non plus."

_...Merde._

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**: Hey! La rentrée stimule c'est pourquoi je carbure! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (Alléluia, il est plus long!). Ouah, c'est la première fois où je n'ai rien à dire..._

_Bon du coup, phrase de fin:_

_A plus:)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Victime

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Pairing:** Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating:** M (du moins, je vais essayer)

**Titre du chapitre**: Victime

* * *

La nuit tombait et cela ne réconforta aucunement Ichigo. Il se morfondait dans son coin depuis au moins deux heures. Il s'était pincé une bonne centaine de fois mais non seulement, cela lui avait confirmé qu'il ne dormait pas mais en plus, cela lui avait aussi laissé une énorme marque rouge sur l'avant-bras.

Il avait mal au ventre tellement son estomac était noué. Dans quelques instants, le garde allait ouvrir la cellule -son espace de sécurité en ce moment- et allait le conduire à la cantine générale. Se retrouver avec les détenus le stressait bien plus que la combinaison orange qu'il avait revêtue plus tôt. Oui, cet enfoiré de garde aux cheveux d'argent n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir la réaction du jeune homme au plus vite.

Son compagnon de cellule avait dû ressentir sa détresse car il posa sa main sur l'épaule et la tapota.

"Voyons Ichigo, on n'est pas tous violents, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de psychoter. Je t'ai déjà dit que la seule personne dangereuse était Jaggerjack. N'interagis pas avec lui et ton séjour en prison se passera comme sur des roulettes!"

Mais il lui avait parlé à ce malade! Bordel! Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souviendrait plus? Ichigo espérait que ce soit le cas. Ah! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il joue le malin? Il était vraiment stupide parfois.

"Au fait, pour ce que tu m'as dit sur la cause de ton emprisonnement, tu vas devoir attendre avant de pouvoir questionner Schiffer.

-Ah bon, pourquoi? s'étonna le rouquin.

-Tu as été accusé de l'avoir agressé. Les gardes ne sont pas fous, ils ne vont pas courir le risque de te laisser l'approcher.

-Eh merde! Comment est-ce que je suis censé obtenir des réponses si on m'enlève ma seule piste!?

-En plus, je ne veux pas t'enfoncer, mais si Schiffer ne fait pas le premier geste, tu ne pourras jamais espérer avoir un contact avec lui.

-C'est cool, juste au moment où je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire", soupira Ichigo.

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur le garde aux cheveux argentés de cet après-midi et Ichigo jura. L'heure avait sonné.

Le garde les conduisit, Shinji et lui, jusqu'au réfectoire. Il était déjà surpeuplé par les orangeators de la prison comme Ichigo aimait surnommer les prisonniers. Ajouté bien sûr à d'autres appellations comme vauriens, monstres, psychopathes et terroristes. Shinji lui prit le bras et l'amena jusqu'au self où une bouillasse non identifiée les attendait. Comme dans les films, Ichigo vit la personne du service prendre sa louche, la plonger dans cette nourriture et la laisser retomber mollement dans l'assiette du rouquin comme si ça ne valait même pas la peine de faire le moindre effort pour rendre ce truc mangeable. A côté de ça, le dessert parut presque amical.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite en bout de table et mangèrent en silence tout en priant pour que leur estomac tienne le coup. Le brouhaha incessant vrillait ses tympans et Ichigo éprouva une certaine compassion envers Shinji qui supportait ça depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Oui, Shinji était un de ces orangeators mais c'était différent, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il n'était pas méchant. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, ce devait être un malentendu.

Il continua à manger dans le calme...Dans le calme? N'avait-il pas pensé il y a quelques secondes que le brouhaha était incessant? Ichigo releva la tête et vit, à même pas quelques mètres, le bleuté malade mental. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement avant que le fou ne s'approche du rouquin. Shinji dévisagea le prisonnier sans comprendre. Au vu de son regard, Ichigo sut que le blond était en train d'essayer de se rappeler s'il avait adressé la parole au bleuté.

"Salut mignonne, tu veux toujours savoir ce que je fous là? Parce que moi aussi je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que TOI tu fais ici. On peut en discuter dans la douche si tu veux."

Ichigo s'étrangla avec sa salive et toussa énergiquement tout en regardant absolument partout sauf vers son interlocuteur qui arborait un rictus. Il remarqua de ce fait le regard rond de Shinji. D'accord il avait merdé. Il lui avait adressé la parole mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce type était un malade! D'ailleurs si on part sur le même principe, il ne savait pas non plus qu'il allait être enfermé ici!

"On...on oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure hein?" tenta Ichigo en détournant une fois de plus le regard.

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil tout en continuant de sourire et attrapa le plat de résistance du jeune homme. Il détailla la bouillie quelques instants comme s'il en appréciait la texture puis, sans prévenir, il l'écrasa contre le visage du rouquin. Personne ne rit. Ichigo en resta estomaqué et ne songea même pas à répliquer. Par ce geste, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait établit quelque chose. Quelque chose que le rouquin ne pouvait pas comprendre pour l'instant mais que l'ensemble de la salle capta instantanément: Ichigo était devenu sa victime personnelle.

Le bleuté partit mais le bruit du réfectoire ne revint pas. Ichigo était pétrifié d'horreur. De une, à cause du geste du prisonnier et de deux par l'implication que ça venait de prendre. Si même les autres détenus n'osaient l'ouvrir c'est qu'il était vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et la bouillie n'arrangeait rien à cette métaphore.

Lentement, il se leva, s'essuya sommairement le visage et sortit du réfectoire. Il retrouva sa cellule verrouillée. Le garde ne voulait sans doute pas que des dégradations soient commises pendant les heures de sortie. Mais ce fut la goutte de trop. Il se laissa glisser contre les barreaux et inspira profondément. Il n'était pas un homme qui pleurait souvent mais, là, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait.

* * *

Grimmjow l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Sa chevelure rousse ne passait pas inaperçue. Instinctivement, il avait voulu le narguer en lui demandant d'où lui venait cette combinaison et surtout pourquoi il la portait.

"Oui, pourquoi a-t-il cet habit?"

Grimmjow secoua la tête et se gratta d'un geste bref.

Machinalement, il s'avança dans sa direction et remarqua, avec une certaine satisfaction, que l'autre le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de peur. Ils avaient ensuite démarrer une conversation. Enfin, conversation était un bien grand mot. Un petit échange serait plus juste. Puis, il avait voulu s'amuser. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et que, quoi qu'il arrive, on ne pourra pas lui rajouter encore des années de prison. Alors il avait allègrement écrasé la bouillie sur le visage du rouquin puis s'en était allé. Les détenus allaient sûrement jaser dans leur cellule à propos de ce qu'il venait de faire mais au moins, tout le monde savait désormais qu'il s'était enfin trouvé un pigeon à torturer. Pourquoi ce jeune homme? Grimmjow lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ressentait une sorte de lien...sans en être un. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, sa tête était hilarante.

Le bleuté vagabonda dans les couloirs déserts de l'édifice.

Il aurait dû rester dans le réfectoire pour continuer à discuter avec le rouquin. Là, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il ouvrit le dessert qu'il avait emporté de la cantine et le mangea. Quelqu'un pouvait-il s'ennuyer plus que lui à ce moment-là? Il en doutait. Il ne lui était rien arrivé depuis longtemps alors la petite distraction qu'il venait de s'offrir avait un arrière goût amer. Il ressentait bien plus la monotonie maintenant.

"Un cadeau empoisonné. Maintenant tu te rends compte à quel point ça craint d'être ici."

Gratte.

* * *

"Ouais, ça craint d'être ici."

Shinji venait de rejoindre Ichigo à la cellule et le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

"Je veux dire, ça craint d'être ici SEULEMENT si tu décides de te taper la discut' avec Jaggerjack. Oh, c'est ce que tu as fait! Quel idiot je suis!

-Ce n'est pas la peine de m'enfoncer encore plus Shinji...J'ai bien saisi.

-Oh non, tu n'as rien saisi du tout! Tu sais ce que sont devenus les têtes de turcs de ce type? Elles ont fini en dépression dans le meilleur des cas.

-Eh bien, je suis déjà dans une sorte de dépression donc on peut dire que c'est sacrément efficace comme méthode."

Le blond se prit la tête d'une main et, d'un profond soupir, il s'appuya contre les barreaux. Voyant que le rouquin n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, il décida d'avoir un geste amical et l'aida à se relever. Ichigo le remercia faiblement et s'appuya à son tour contre les barreaux. Il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.

"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cet individu fait à ses victimes exactement?

-Eh bien...Je n'ai jamais été au cœur des brimades donc je ne peux pas vraiment te renseigner sur ce sujet. Le seul qui pourrait t'en parler avec précision ce serait Schiffer mais, pas de bol, tu ne peux pas l'approcher.

-Mais tu n'en a pas une petite idée histoire de savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre? insista le jeune homme.

-...Il y aura sûrement des petites insultes par ci par là, des petites agressions physique par ci par là...

-Le fait de répéter le mot "petite" dans tes explications ne me rassure absolument pas.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y en a jamais de grosses, il ne voudra pas rester encore en prison.

-Quoi?! _Ça_ va sortir un jour ou l'autre?

-Entre autre.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse! Il y aura ce psychopathe en liberté alors que moi, innocent, je vais moisir ici!?"

Shinji laissa échapper un rire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était naïf ce type!_ _Le rouquin était sans doute le seul à croire à son innocence dans cette prison._ Bon, il ne pouvait pas le critiquer, il était exactement comme lui au début. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'il avait commis. En plus, dès qu'il avait avoué, sa vie en prison était devenu beaucoup moins pénible. Il était là pour une bonne raison et, en se mentant à soi-même, il avait eu l'impression que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Le rouquin devait absolument arrêter de nier l'évidence. _Qu'il avoue ce qu'il a fait et il sera tranquille!_

"Allez, les gars, c'est l'heure de rejoindre vos nids douillets!"

Le garde aux cheveux argenté, Gin Ichimaru de ce qu'Ichigo avait appris, était apparu au détour du couloir avec son coéquipier. Il arborait son éternel sourire narquois pendant qu'il faisait rentrer chacun à leur tour les prisonniers. Une fois cela fait, il repartit à la grille principale de l'allée et s'assit sur une chaise. Il était de garde cette nuit apparemment.

"J 'espère que tu ne bouges pas trop dans ton sommeil. Je connais un gars qui a cassé les vis de son lit en remuant beaucoup. Heureusement que son co-détenu était à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là parce que sinon, il serait mort.

-Tu veux qu'on échange?

-Ouh là, tu peux aller te faire voir. Hors de question que j'aille en haut!

-Tout ça pour ça...Aaaaargh!"

Shinji finit de se déshabiller et leva un sourcil en voyant le rouquin figé sur l'échelle de son lit puis, comprenant ce qu'il venait de découvrir, le blond se dépêcha d'enfiler son pyjama et de se jeter sur son lit.

"Shinji! Shinji! Je ne peux pas! Tu as vu ce qu'il y a sur le lit? TU AS VU CE QU'IL Y A SUR LE LIT?!"

Ichigo s'était précipité sur le lit d'en bas et secouait énergiquement Shinji. Son teint était livide et il semblait proche du vomissement. Le blond eut un remords et se mit en position assise.

"Écoute, tu sais que la vie ici n'est pas une partie de plaisir n'est-ce pas.

-TRÈS MAUVAIS choix de mots, gémit le jeune homme.

-Ma cellule n'est libre que depuis deux jours. Avant toi, il y avait un type légèrement dérangé et il aimait...euh...il aimait _oublier_ qu'il était en prison. Et pour ça, il se soulageait. Sur le lit.

-Mais MERDE! Je ne dors pas là-dedans! Il n'y a pas de changements de draps? Il n'y a rien qui s'apparente à de la propreté ici!?

-Tu n'as pas été incarcéré dans la meilleure prison qui soit. Au moins, on a des toilettes dans la pièce d'à côté. Certains n'en ont pas.

-J'en ai rien à foutre des autres! Il y a du sperme sur le lit! Le lit où j'étais censé dormir! Le lit que tu m'as gentiment laissé!

-J'allais pas dormir là-haut pour te faire plaisir. Il est hors de question que tu te prennes pour le roi! C'est toi le nouveau!

-Sous prétexte que je suis nouveau je devrais me taper toutes les crasses!?

Shinji soupira d'exaspération.

-D'abord, tu vas la fermer. J'ai pas envie que le renard vienne et nous fasse passer la nuit dans la cellule incarcérale de l'aile D.

-Le renard? L'aile D?

-Okay, je vais t'apprendre les bases. Ce sera toujours ça de pris. Le renard, c'est notre cher garde argenté et l'aile D, c'est la zone qui craint. Jaggerjack y est enfermé pour info. Je reprends donc. Comme tu as pu le constater, la propreté n'est pas le fort de ce pénitencier. Si tu veux ton drap propre, il faudra que tu fasses des deals ce que je te déconseille pour le moment. T'as pas l'esprit qu'il faut pour ça. Ensuite, évite à tout prix de te faire remar...Non oublies, t'es déjà célèbre.

-J'ai même pas eu de procès!

-Arrête de chouiner sur des trucs sans rapports, je te fais ton guide de survie là! Tu maudiras ton sort plus tard! Bref, concernant les sorties, tu auras normalement deux heures sans compter le réfectoire. Ah et les visites...Tu n'as pas encore eu ton procès donc tu peux en recevoir. Profites-en."

_Oh non! Les visites! Qu'est-ce que sa famille allait dire en le voyant dans un tel endroit? C'est pas vrai! Il n'y avait même pas pensé!_ Ichigo se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Bon, je vais être gentil. Pour cette fois, je veux bien te laisser un bout de mon lit, dit Shinji, mais attention, il va falloir te débrouiller pour trouver une solution pour...ce truc là-haut."

Ichigo le remercia vivement et, après avoir revêtu son pyjama d'une étrange teinte grise, il se coucha aux côté du blond qui grogna à cause du manque de place.

Les lumières du couloir ne s'éteignirent que vingt minutes plus tard et les deux hommes s'endormirent.

_Il était chez lui. Son lit, sa fenêtre, son armoire, son bureau, tout était en ordre. A part un détail : tout était d'une couleur orangée. Ichigo n'y prêta pas attention. Ce devait être parce que le soleil se couchait. Il sortit de sa chambre et crut entendre la voix de sa sœur Yuzu. Il descendit l'escalier pour la rejoindre mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne._

_La couleur orangée, en revanche, était toujours présente._

_Ichigo décida d'aller dans le salon mais le trouva vide. Par contre, il remarqua que toutes les photos avaient été enlevées. Le poster de sa mère également. C'était angoissant. Son père aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de retirer ce poster._

_La couleur orange devenait de plus en plus vive._

_Ichigo ressentit un frisson désagréable le long de son échine. Il se retourna. La maison qui lui avait semblé si familière lui apparaissait à présent sous un jour complètement différent. Elle était presque oppressante. Des barreaux étaient placés aux fenêtres, sa porte d'entrée était devenue une porte de cellule et de l'autre côté, il y avait ce type qui l'observait. Ses cheveux bleus ressortant complètement de l'ambiance orangée omniprésente désormais._

_Et il souriait. Il souriait tellement que sa mâchoire s'agrandissait pour finalement occuper tout l'espace de son visage._

Ichigo sursauta. Il était sur le sol froid de la cellule. Désorienté, il se leva et s'accrocha au mur le temps de se rappeler où il était. Il n'allait pas bien. Son pyjama était humide de transpiration et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de vomir. Maintenant.

Tremblant, il se dirigea vers la petite porte au fond qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à la première inspection qu'il avait faite de la cellule. Il fallait dire qu'elle se fondait dans le décor et qu'à moins de comprendre que les contours de la porte n'étaient pas que des saletés, elle était invisible.

Ichigo ouvrit rapidement la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il ne pourra jamais survivre jusqu'à son procès d'autant plus qu'il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir lieu.

_Et les prisonniers? Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack?_

Le jeune homme redoutait le moment où ils se croiseraient. Ce type était dangereux et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en approcher. Si ça se trouve, il était en train de trouver des moyens de l'isoler et de le tuer sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

"Et dire que je trouvais les prisonniers moins flippants que les fans...Je me suis enfoncé le doigt dans l'œil..."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils comme outré par sa phrase. _Non, les fans restaient des fans!_

Le jeune homme se demanda soudain s'il pouvait avancer son procès grâce à sa notoriété. Autant profiter d'être acteur puisque ça ne lui avait causé que des ennuis jusque là. Il pourrait peut-être en parler à Aizen lors de ses visites vu qu'il y avait le droit pour l'instant.

"Et ça ne fait même pas une journée que je suis là. Comment survivent ceux qui purgent des peines de 20 ans? Même 10 ans c'est long."

Bon, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient innocents eux. Ils s'habituaient surement très vite à leur condition.

Ichigo sortit de la petite pièce sans s'être débarrassé de son malaise et retourna dans le lit de Shinji. Ce dernier bougea légèrement lorsque le rouquin le frôla pour rejoindre le coin du lit près du mur. Comme ça, il ne se fera pas éjecter à nouveau du lit. Il sombra dans le sommeil une deuxième fois.

Le réveil fut difficile pour le rouquin. Shinji l'avait frappé dans les côtes en lui affirmant qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit réveillé par lui que par Ichimaru. Sur ce point, Ichigo ne voulut pas le contredire. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer l'argenté prendre un plaisir sadique à réveiller ses détenus de manière radicale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? l'interrogea Shinji brusquement.

-Quoi?

-T'es en train de mettre ta combi?

-Euh oui, dit Ichigo.

-Tu sais qu'on est obligé de se doucher... On veut pas avoir une odeur de clochard et en plus, ça déplairait à nos gardes.

-...Laisse moi deviner, ce sont des douches communes..."

Shinji hocha la tête et prépara ses affaires pour la douche. Il tendit une serviette et un savon à Ichigo qui les prit avec hésitation.

"Je sais pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer mais je suis sûr que tu es en train de te la jouer parano."

Shinji n'avait pas tord, le jeune homme était en effet en train d'angoisser. _Et si les prisonniers étaient de mèche avec Jaggerjack et qu'ils se mettaient à plusieurs sur lui? Il ne voulait pas mourir! Pas avant de mettre une mandale au producteur Yamamoto._

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton bourreau n'est pas dans cette douche commune. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté là. Il la prend dans l'aile D.

-Ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié."

Même sans leur supposé chef, les orangeators pouvaient être violents.

Sur le chemin des douches, le jeune homme se retourna fréquemment. Il se sentait épié de toute part.

"Je déteste ça. Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas armés.

-Raaah, grogna Shinji, pour la énième fois, non, ils ne sont pas armés. Et arrêtes de me coller, ils vont croire que je suis une tapette!"

Ichigo grimaça et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Quatre gardes étaient postés à l'entrée._ Bien, comme ça, ces mécréants allaient se tenir à carreau pour sûr._ Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait sourire. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y ait quatre gardes. Habituellement, il n'y en a qu'un. C'est pas bon...

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mauvais signe! Je suis plutôt content."

Le blond l'abandonna quelques instants, le temps de parler à un autre détenu. Lorsqu'il retourna à côté du rouquin, il avait la mine grave. Intrigué, Ichigo lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Ce qui ne va pas? Oh, rien de grave. La plomberie de l'aile D est foutue.

-Ah mince.

-T'es con ou tu retiens rien? L'aile D c'est là où sont situés tous les prisonniers dangereux. Ton Jaggerjack en est aussi!

-Euh, d'accord mais, ça ne nous concerne pas non? Si ils puent, on s'en fous.

-Ils viennent dans l'aile C. La nôtre quoi."

_Bordel de merde. Ça voulait dire qu'il était foutu, pas vrai?_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**: Salut! Cela doit bien faire un mois, non? Mais j'ai une super excuse: les devoirs. Eh oui, on est maître de notre vie (et encore) mais pas de nos devoirs. Et surtout pas de notre rapport de stage..._

_Pff...J'en soupire derrière mon ordinateur.  
Pfff...  
Bref, chapitre presque pas centré sur Grimmjow mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pas oublié que c'était une romance (à peu près)! C'est bientôt les vacances, et à moins d'être atteinte de flemmardise aigüe ou de devoirus supremus, je posterais un chapitre.  
A plus :)  
_


End file.
